llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 29
Intra-club Field Day We're kicking off the fall sports season! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Mari': One, two, three, four! Okay, that was perfect! Ruby: Yay! Hanamaru, Yoshiko, we were perfect! Yoshiko: I love how it feels when everything comes together and we’re perfectly in sync. I think the time has come to use my Final Ragnarok move. Hanamaru: *Pant* *Gasp* All my practice is paying off, zura. Dia: You’re adapted to the harder choreography because you’ve improved your stamina quite a bit. Chika: Great job today, everyone! Who’s up for a last little jog since the weather’s so nice? You: Me! It’s cooled off enough that working up a little sweat feels good. Riko: It’s the perfect temperature to exercise in. Kanan: Fall’s the season for sports, right? I’ll go jogging, too. Ruby: Me too! I want to practice even more so that my dancing will look super-cool. Dia: I can’t wait to see that! Maybe I’ll catch a glimpse of a different side of you, Ruby. Mari: Sounds like our new song needs some more mature choreography. Hanamaru: I’ve gotta build up my stamina so I can keep up with you all, zura!  Yoshiko: Zuramaru, you’ve got way more endurance now than when you first started. Consistency is key, as they say. Chika: The special regimen Kanan made must be working. Riko: True. It was all I could do to not collapse when we first started, but now I feel like I’ve got plenty of energy left. You: We’ve all improved our endurance a lot. Actually, during my last diving practice, my body felt as light as a feather!  Chika: That’s right! I forgot you were working on a new move, You. I should start coming to watch you again! Hanamaru: The high dive really is, well… high, isn’t it? Maybe you should go scout it out as a location to descend from, Yoshiko? Yoshiko: It’s YOHANE! And this fallen angel prefers to descend where she can show off a bit more. Riko: I’m glad your training regimen is so balanced, Kanan. I can play even the most powerful piano pieces very smoothly now. You: Yeah, your piano playing has gotten a lot more energetic, Riko. You were a beast playing last time! Mari: I guess increasing stamina and endurance can help you improve at all kinds of things! I haven’t been horseback riding in a while, so maybe I’ll go. Ruby: It feels like we’re training our mental focus, too. Like when I see Dia’s practicing the koto. She’s enchanting! Dia: Y-You were watching me?! Ruby: Yeah! I heard the most beautiful music, so I went to listen from close up. But when I saw how focused you were, I didn’t want to interrupt. Dia: You’re so considerate, Ruby. But the more people listening, the more productive my practices are. Next time, please don’t be afraid to call out to me. Ruby: Okay! I will, promise! Hanamaru: Speaking of focus, Ruby, I noticed that you survived all the way to the end last time we played dodgeball in gym class. Yoshiko: Not a single wasted movement, and not a single ball landed. As expected of a little demon with whom I shared the powers of my magic eye. Hanamaru: That too! Yoshiko, I was shocked when you caught the ball, zura. Yoshiko: My magic eye sees through all. Such pitiful throwing technique has no effect on the fallen angel Yohane. You: Seeing our training pay off elsewhere really motivates you to work even harder, doesn’t it? Chika: Is it time for our next live show yet? I wanna get up onstage and put all this energy into dancing! Kanan: Hee, hee. Don’t get ahead of yourself, Chika. Anyways, I’m happy to see my training regimen is paying dividends in multiple ways for you all! Riko: Knowing that all of you are working just as hard gives me the encouragement I need to keep going. You: Same here. Weightlifting’s one of my hobbies, but it’s pretty boring doing it solo. I only look forward to it because doing it as a group makes it fun! Mari: That gives me a great idea! I’ve been feeling like I’m stuck in a rut with my yoga lately. Maybe it’d be more fun if you all joined me!  'Kanan': That’s right. I forgot you do yoga. Dia: I think training our flexibility is an excellent idea. I’ve thought of doing yoga as well. Hanamaru: I’d love to be even a little bit flexible, zura. Ruby: You spend a lot of time sitting, Hanamaru. I think some stretching would be great for you. Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. This may just lead me to discover a new fallen angel’s pose. Riko: Falling from grace in a yoga pose would definitely be something new. Chika: New is good! *Giggle* Yoshiko doing a yoga fallen angel descent is something I’ve gotta see!  Mari: Then we’ll mix in some sequences that include some stylish poses! Yoshiko: I-I’m not that flexible yet, so don’t make it too hard. Hanamaru: It’ll be good experience, zura!  'Ruby': Let’s both do our best, Yoshiko!  'Chika': Huh? What’re you grinning about, You? You: I dunno. I can’t help but smile when we start talking about exercising, or moving, or just practice in general. Riko: We’ve only really talked about it when rehearsing dances and formations until now, but it is pretty interesting. Kanan: Looks like you’ve all mastered the level one workout. Time for me to get to work on level two! Mari: knowing you, I’ll bet you’ve already got everything planned out down to the last rep. Kanan: Well, I did, but now I think we could make something better if we all contributed ideas. Yoshiko: If we all put our heads together, I think we could come up with a training regimen that would hit every last millimeter of our bodies. Hanamaru: Yoshiko’s being serious, zura?! Yoshiko: I need these skills in order to blend in amongst humans while I prepare for my war against heaven. Ruby: After we make up our new training plan, we’ll all be able to move our bodies any way we want. This is so exciting! Chika: All right, let’s start brainstorming!  'Kanan': I say we start with that jog. Let’s say down to the shore and back? Let’s go, everyone! Mari: Yeah! Time to get the blood pumping! Let’s go!  Dia: Kanan! Mari! You forgot your bags! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Hanamaru': Mmm. Nothing beats a cold, sweet treat! Ruby: I know, I love ice cream after practice. It feels so nice to have something cold and sugary coating your mouth! Yoshiko: My ebony veil has bested the sun, and now, I can enjoy this feast in the darkness. Riko: Yoshiko, it’s dark because it’s fall. Kanan: I love the warmth of summer and all, but feeling this nice cool breeze on my face is really something special. You: Autumn’s short here, so days like this where we can be out in the wind and actually enjoy it are few and far between. Dia: I wish we could have weather like this for a little bit longer. Winter’s just around the corner. Mari: Ahh, how I love the changing of the seasons! We need to make sure we enjoy fall to the fullest! Chika: Hey, Mari! Is that sweet potato-flavored ice cream? That looks so yummy! I knew I should’ve picked one of the limited-time flavors. Hanamaru: I got chestnut! It feels like the flavors of fall with just a hint of the last bit of summer. It tastes so refined, zura!  Dia: I went with green tea and mochi. They expertly hid brown sugar syrup and soy flour inside, and it was so delicious! Ruby: That looks yummy, Dia. Can I have a spoonful? I’ll share some of my sweet potato flavor with you. Dia: Of course you may! Here you are. *Giggle* I see you like it! Chika: Mmm. That hit the spot! Maybe next time I’ll get mikan orange flavor. Riko: You’re a mikan orange fanatic, Chika! As for me, I’ll probably go with one of the limited-time flavors next time. Hanamaru: It’s hard to pass on the grape and pear flavors, zura. Hopefully I’ll get the chance to sample them all before it gets too cold. Mari: Having ice cream inside during the winter is okay, but it’s nowhere near as great as eating it outside after a hard practice session! You: Next time we should all get different flavors, and share with one another. Then we could all taste everything in one shot. Chika: You, you’re a genius! I’m officially endorsing that plan! Now I’ll get to taste all kinds of flavors tomorrow! Riko: Don’t go overboard on the sweets, Chika. Yoshiko: Shing! I sense a bus! Ruby: Ah! There it goes. Hanamaru: Well, we missed it, zura. Guess we’ll have some free time until the next one comes, zura. Chika: I guess another round of ice cream isn’t on the table, is it? Heh, heh. Dia: Everything in moderation, Chika. I think we should effectively use this extra time we’ve been given. You: Running down to the beach would be fun, but we don’t wanna set such a high hurdle that we don’t leave ourselves a cushion, time-wise. Kanan: Why don’t we all have our group discussion now? Dia: What do you mean, Kanan? Kanan: Well, we’re all together, and we’ve got plenty of time till the next bus comes. I say we get to work making a new training regimen together, like we said! Mari: Nice idea! Let’s give everyone a chance to pitch her ideas for the new plan. Chika: I was thinking we could try to teach whatever our own specialty is. It’d be fun! Riko: My specialty… Hmm. Nothing comes to mind, but it does sound like a fun topic! You: I wanna test how much we can do right now, before we start a new training program. Dia: That would be extremely useful into for determining the difficulty level of our practices. Hanamaru: I’m not very athletic, so I dunno about this. Ruby: You’ll be okay, Hanamaru! You always give it your best shot! Mari: It’s not like a phys ed test. Keep in mind that this is much more casual! Kanan: Yeah, everyone should think of it like just another Aqours practice. We’ll test our physical prowess, and have fun doing it! Chika: I know! Let’s make it like an Aqours-only field day! You: F-Field day?! Chika: Yeah! We’ll set up in the school courtyard and really let loose! If we’re doing games, like at field day, then everyone will have fun, right? Hanamaru: Oh! In that case, there are probably a bunch of events I’ll be good at. Yoshiko: Zuramaru, I bet you’re an expert at the bread-eating part of the relay race. Hanamaru: How’d you know, zura? Oh, I like the ride where you have to carry a table tennis ball on a spoon too, zura. Dia: Well, this is shaping up to be a lot of fun! Mari, can you get us permission to use the courtyard next Sunday? Mari: But of course! I’ll take care of it ASAP! Kanan: So what events should we do? I love coming up with ideas for stuff like this, so I’m already itching to start setting up! You: If we each think of something, we’ll have nine different events. I wanna do an obstacle course! Chika: Yeah, it should be things we’d want to do at a field day. How about a ball-toss, but with someone carrying the basket on their back and running around? Ruby: I want to do a race where you have to eat candy to finish! It’d be even more fun if we mixed up all different sizes. Dia: I think we should have a tug-of-war to test our strength. We’re going to need to include more upper body training in our next program. Riko: the table tennis ball on a spoon race sounds perfect for training balance and posture. It’s a lot harder than it looks! Yoshiko: What about dizzy bat? If you’re not careful, you’ll fall from grace face-first onto the ground. Mu, ha, ha. Kanan: I’d like to do a straight-up sprint, too. If we keep it to a short distance, it might be closer than you think! Mari: A caterpillar race would make it feel like a real field day. Hanamaru: Oh! We should do a cheer-off, too! That’s the perfect event for a school idol group. Ruby: Yeah, I wanna do that, too! I love cheer-offs. They really get you fired up. Chika: We could split up into AZALEA, CYaRon!, and Guilty Kiss. Then we’d have three teams of three. Perfect for a cheer-off. Riko: Then we could show what’s special about each unit. I think that might end up being a highlight! Dia: That settles it, then. We’ll take the ideas we’ve come up with, flesh them out, and hold the first-ever Aqours field day! Together: Yeah! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Chika': Good morning, everyone! Great weather for a field day, isn't it? Kanan: Yup, it’s a beautiful, clear fall day. And that cool breeze feels great! You: Okay! Who’s ready to start making the track? Dia: I borrowed a line marker and powder. We should draw it based on what we’ll use for the obstacle course. Yoshiko: Heh, heh, heh. Allow me to use it to draw the perfect magic circle for Aqours’ field day. Hanamaru: That’s a totally different kinda race, zura. And Yoshiko, what’s in that big bag? More fallen angel stuff? Yoshiko: They’re called artifacts, if you don’t mind. And they’re critical parts of my plan to show off my dark powers to the audience. Riko: You’ve really been looking forward to this, haven’t you Yoshiko? It’s going to be hotter than you think, so don’t overdo it. Kanan: We don’t have that much time before we start, so let’s keep up the pace. Did we decide how we’re gonna draw the track lines? Ruby: Don’t worry! Dia and I drew up a map last night. We just need to check it often while we work, and we should be okay. Mari: Atta girl, Dia! We can always count on you to take care of all the fine details. Riko: I’ll get a tape measure to make a guideline. Chika, can you do the same on the opposite side? Chika: Sure thing! Hee, hee. We’re gonna turn this bare ground into our very own field day course. So cool! Hanamaru: Hmm? Yoshiko, didn’t you make a caterpillar? Why’re you standing up, zura? Yoshiko: Aren’t you forgetting something very important, my dear little demons? Ruby: I don’t think so. We’re all ready, and we’re drawing the track as we speak. Hanamaru: And the other students are showing up to cheer us on, too. Riko: Is this black cardboard supposed to be an entry gate? Yoshiko: You have a keen eye, little demon Lili! Yoshiko: Welcome to the Hell Zone! Chika: Cool! An entry gate! What a nice surprise. Thanks, Yoshiko! You: Look, Yoshiko had a ton of black and white balloons in that big bag. How cute! Riko: I’ll help you decorate. *Giggle* This gate definitely has Yoshiko’s fallen angel style. Ruby: She’s got the field day spirit, too. Dia and I made a banner to cheer us all on, too!  'You': Oh, wow. I love the high contrast of the blue and white. It screams “Aqours field day!” Mari: Our dream entry gate is complete. Since we’re going this far, why don’t we have an opening ceremony where we all promise to play fair? Kanan: Sounds nice! After all, we’ve got the chairwoman and the student council president participating, so it sounds appropriate to me. Chika: *Giggle* School-wide field days are great, but who knew you could do them with just the members of your club? Kanan: It just started out as an idea, but putting everything together has been a lot of fun. Yoshiko: The gates of Hell opening! Come! Pass through Yohane’s midnight portal, little demons! Hanamaru: The entry gate’s all set up, zura! You: We’re done drawing the track lines, too! Chika: Then it’s time for our field day to begin! Aqours… Together: Sunshine! Chika: Great job for the morning half, everyone! That was a blast! Dia: I’ve got sports drinks for everyone. They’re a gift from our audience. Yoshiko: An offering for eh fallen angel Yohane? What considerate little demons. Hanamaru: *Glug* *Glug* *Glug* Whew! Nothing like a tasty cold drink, zura! Ruby: I worked up such a sweat, I might drink mine in one gulp. Yummy, isn’t it Hanamaru? You: Well, we just did a round robin with the nine of us. The competition was white-hot in every category, too. I loved every second. Kanan: And the results were totally different every time. It’s been really interesting to see. You all are doing awesome out there. Riko: The sound of everyone cheering motivated me to move faster than I thought I could. Mari: It was on such short notice, too. I’m so glad they all came out to support us and are having fun, too! Dia: Well, we’re done with the track events. I recorded everything, so we can rewatch and analyze our performance later. Ruby: You’re taking this seriously, aren’t you, Dia? It’s really amazing that you’re even using a field day to measure your fitness. Kanan: We’ve learned a lot about everyone’s strengths. It’ll be useful into for broadening our dance repertoire. Mari: *Chuckle* Already thinking of new formations, Kanan? Riko: That means we can vary our practices more, too. I can’t wait to see what you come up with. Hanamaru: Whew. Now that I’ve calmed down, I’m starting to get hungry, zura! Chika: Sounds like we should break for lunch, then. Who wants to trade snacks? You: Me! I brought grapes for dessert, but we cal all share them. Ruby: Eek! Yoshiko, why’s your food completely black?! Hanamaru: Must be a new fallen angel recipe, zura. Yoshiko: Good eye, little demon Zuramaru! Taste the infinite bliss of Yohane’s ebony lunchbox special! Hanamaru: *Chew* *Chew* Whoa, this is… seaweed-wrapped friend chicken, zura! Riko: Yoshiko, your fallen angel cooking is really leveling up lately. Dia: Ruby, I packed a layered lunch for us to share. Ruby: Yay! You always make lunches with my favorites, so I look forward to them every time. Thank you, Dia! Chika: All these lunches look so professional. Riko, yours looks totally stylish! Riko: I made rolled-up sandwiches so I could share with everyone easily. Hanamaru: I packed rice-stuffed fried tofu, zura! You: There’s something special about field day lunches. Mari: I prepared mine like hors d’oeuvres so everyone could have some. Please, help yourselves! Kanan: If it tastes as good as it looks, I’ll be back for seconds. Thanks! Chika: *Giggle* Riko, these sandwiches are great. Eating lunch together is the best! Dia: We all need to eat up so that we’ve got energy for the afternoon half! Ruby: Next is the CYaRon! vs. AZALEA vs. Guilty Kiss cheer-off! I’m gonna do my Rubesty! Hanamaru: All that exercise got rid of the butterflies in your stomach, zura. Right, Ruby? Kanan: Maybe getting up and moving your body brings the adrenaline to a more appropriate level. Mari: We all learned a lot from doing this field day. A bountiful fall harvest of new knowledge. Or something like that! Chika: Maybe we’ve all got hidden skills even we ourselves haven’t noticed. The field’s our stage today, so let’s get out there and perform at our best! Together: Yeah! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours